Back in time by stray lightning
by sirius u r mine
Summary: Ok im not good at summaries. Harry gets struck by lightning, goes back to the time when snape and his parents were at school. Chapter 1 re-written coz i learnt how to write better chp2 up soon


Harry Potter: Back in Time: By stray Lightning

"Touchdown." Said Harry. Harry Potter was sixteen years old, was a wizard and was very famous in the wizarding world. He was famous because when he was a baby, the dark lord came up against him and then mysteriously disappeared.

The sixteen year old was now in his sixth year of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry and was the new captain of the gryffindor quidditch team. He and the Team had just finished a full on two hour practice. Harry would have liked to do an extra half an hour, but with the electrical storm that was due to hit any moment, Harry thought better of it.

The team went straight from the quidditch pitch to the school and not to the dressing rooms as they normally would have. They were half way back to the castle when the storm hit. Everyone mounted their brooms and started flying to the castle. Harry flew ahead to open the doors but as he was almost tere, the doors flew open. The silhouette of Dumbledore could be seenin the door way.

Harry was then struck by lightning. The power surged through his body. He was pretty sure he heard the scream of one of his team-mates but he couldn't be completely certain.

When Harry awoke he did not open his eyes straight away.

"Mum, mum I think he's waking up." Said a strange but somehow familiar voice. Harry suddenly sat up and opened his eyes. He looked around.

He was in a small room, a boy sat next to him. He was dressed in all black robes. Harry thought this was strange because the boy looked like his least favourite teacher in the whole world. Except the fact that the boy looked about thirteen.

"Who are you and where am I?" asked Harry.

"My name is Severus Snape but my friends just call me Sev. And yer in me house. What's yer name?" said the boy. Harry had to think quickly. He couldn't risk letting the thirteen year old know his real name.

"Oh yer mean that Firebolt, here it is," he said handing the Firebolt to Harry. "Pretty neat broom, Though it is a strange make. Hey what's that on your forehead? Is that a curse scar?"

"Yeah it is." Said Harry. "So what year is it?"

"Harry yer must of got some hit on the head when you fell. The year is nineteen seventy-three. And I'm in me third year of Hogwarts. You must be in fifth year am I correct Harry?" said Sev.

"Yeah I am. By any chance do you know my fa- James Potter?"

"Yea I know him but we dont exactly get on. Are you friends with him?" Harry was not sure what say.He couldn't say that James was his father. But he couldn't say that he was friends coz he never knew his father.... It was so confusing

" Um my heads sore do you play quidditch? Because that is all that can normally help." Said Harry.

" Yeah I play I'm the seeker for Slytherin. What house are you in? I've never seen you play before." Said Sev.

"I'm in Gryffindor and I'm the seeker." Harry replied.

" But James potter is" spat Sev in a wondering disgust.

" I'm the secret reserve Wood wanted to keep me a secret as so you Slytherin's didn't sabotage me" said Harry

"Who is Wood? I think you mean Sirius don't ya Harry"

"Wow is Sirius on the team he never told me in a letter or any thing." Exclaimed Harry. But he knew that he had said too much.

"Lets play" is all Harry could say so that he either didn't start to cry or end up on the ground in a fit of laughter at the look on Sev's face. "if only Ron were here to see this look. I know." muttered Harry

"Accio Camera." Snape couldn't hear him, which was lucky because this was a moment where Sev could get so mad that Harry couldn't bare.

FLASH

Harry took the picture. The look of hatred growing on Snape's face by the second.

"Sev dear would you be a darling and fetch some floo powder from Diagon ally we're running low" said Mrs Snape.

"AHH Oh my god."

SMASH.

The sound of braking china (the good guest china which she had brought Harry a cup of coffee in) played as a musical accompaniment to the screams Of Mrs Snape that were echoing through the walls of the house.

The familiar sound that was of a person apparating broke the echoes. Harry looked at Sev as he disappeared into thin air. Harry turned around just quick enough to see the body of Mrs Snape fall limply to the floor.


End file.
